The electric utility industry is seeking to correct existing ground or aerial transmission line towers that have been affected by adverse conditions such as ground settling, soil erosion or frost heave and other environmental causes. Over time, existing towers that are in service and carrying a current load begin to lean to one side. Often times the towers need to be taken out of service and the towers removed and reconstructed at considerable time and expense. This also means that consumers that depend on the utilities must do without until the towers can be replaced and put back online.